The invention proceeds from a method and a device for checking the solidity of vertically anchored masts according to the introductory parts of patent claims 1 and 7.
Such a method and device for this are known from DE-U-94 04 664 and from EP-A-0 638 704. The means comprises a force unit which introduces a force, continuously measured via a force sensor into the mast above its ground anchoring a distance sensor which continuously measures the mast deflection associated with the introduced force, and an evaluation unit to which both reading types are continuously supplied. The force unit introduces a compression or tensile force as a test load into the mast up to a predetermined value, wherein the previously mentioned readings in the evaluation unit are set to a relationship, wherein the force is represented in dependency on the mast deflection. If up to the test load there results a straight line the mast including its anchoring is to be deemed to be in order. If it results that the straight line before achieving the test load blends into a curved line with a decreasing gradient, a plastic deformation of the mast is present with the result that the mast must the exchanged.
The method and the device have been proven in practise since with this in a simple and fast manner it is possible to determine the stability and bending resistance of the mast. The bending resistance of the mast is however also determined in whether the mast in the course of time has obtained fine fractures or cracks which would compromise its working life.